<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enfrentando medos racionais by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698707">Enfrentando medos racionais</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf'>Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada as impediria de ficarem juntas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enfrentando medos racionais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698704">Facing rational fears</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime">Melime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Sandy percebeu que ela não era assumida, Kerry teve medo de perder outro relacionamento potencialmente incrível por causa de seu próprio pavor bem fundamentado de que ser conhecida como uma lésbica destruiria sua carreira. Não podia abandonar esse medo quando ela sabia muito tem o quão facilmente a carreira de uma boa doutora podia ser danificada só porque aqueles à sua volta ficavam desconfortáveis em trabalhar com uma médica gay.</p>
<p>Sandy não conseguia entender, ser uma mulher bombeira já era difícil o bastante, até antes de se levar em consideração que era latina, ser uma bombeira lésbica significava que tinha que provar seu valor ou arriscar ser deixada para trás por seus colegas quando isso pudesse significar perder a vida. Se ela podia enfrentar isso, então Kerry não tinha nenhum motivo para não lutar por reconhecimento.</p>
<p>Kerry discordava, é claro. Não porque não era preciso coragem para Sandy arriscar sua vida, mas porque também era preciso coragem para Kerry potencialmente destruir tudo o que trabalhou por toda sua carreira para construir. Ela já perdeu demais, alienou muitos colegas e até amigos, sempre tentando subir na sua carreira, e não podia desperdiçar isso agora.</p>
<p>E quando Sandy lhe roubou essa escolha, Kerry começou a situação furiosa. Não era justo que esse tipo de decisão fosse tomada por qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo alguém que ela amasse, alguém que não quisesse perder. Mas mesmo enquanto estava furiosa, ela não podia deixar de pensar em Sandy, e não podia deixar de sentir falta dela. Sua carreira já estava em perigo, se além disso perdesse Sandy, então tudo isso foi por nada.</p>
<p>Quando foi procurar Sandy, foi sem saber se Sandy iria lhe dar uma segunda chance. Sandy também estava furiosa com ela, ferida por suas ações anteriores. Mas quando olharam uma para a outra, nada mais importava. Elas se aproximaram quase que sem perceber, atraídas uma pela outra. E quando se beijaram, foi finalmente percebendo que elas pertenciam juntas, e nada mais poderia as manter separadas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>